blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Buttercup
Buttercup is known as the "toughest fighter" in the ending theme. She is the tomboyish Powerpuff, and loves sports. Her rival and enemy is Brute of the Powerpunk Girls. Her element is spice. She is also the one who easily gets enrage. Appearance Her hair becomes longer (to her shoulders). Her hairstyle is exactly like her teenage selves hairstyle. She wears a light green shirt. She wears black with a chain hanging out off her black jean pocket and green sneakers. Personality Buttercup is known to be the "tough" one of the group. Also being the group's tomboy, for being hotheaded like dolls, pink, and being babyish. She is usually acts fearless, but does has a few known fears for exmple spiders. Buttercup is known to start conflicts between her sisters, such as bullying Bubbles in a certain way, and as a result makes her burst out crying. Also, having a sibling rivalry with Blossom. Despite sometimes being insensititive and mean, she shows a sensititive side, where she will say sorry to her sisters for her actions. Another fact is, she has shown in a few episodes, she can be selfish, where at the point at the end of the episode, she'll learn her lesson, in a certain way. This is shown Buttercup has a bit of an antagonistic nature. Despite her quite mean nature, Buttercup is good-hearted, being one of the good guys. She cares for her sisters deeply, including the professor, and quite protectitive of them. Also, as reveal in Buttercup's Diary, her temper can go to dramaic levels, where she can go to a big full head of rage. A major reason for Buttercup's mean-spirited nature is because when she was five years-old her named her Buttercup, “because... it also starts with a b”. Once she heard this she is seen mad, crossing her arms. Powered Buttercup In Pohttp://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Demashita%21_Powerpuff_Girls_Zwerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara), who is v oiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates girls, whom she consider very "girly". This includes Hyper Blossom (Momoko), and Rolling Bubbles (Miyako). This, in addition to the fact that she hates skirts(to the point of terrorifying Prof. Utonium and Ken with grumbling about the skirt and how she hated skirts), makes Kaoru the m ost reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Hyper Blossom (Momoko) and Rolling Bubbles (Miyako) and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her great est fear is ghosts. Kaoru lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. It was implied that she has developed feelings for Butch. She is represented by stars. As Powered Buttercup, Kaoru uses a Daruma Otoshi hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Momoko and Miyako can't lift it even together ''(which also shows she is the strongest of the three) (Blossom saying in the English dub "How can Buttercup lift this?"). Her attacks include "Megaton Dunk", "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", "Smash Block", and "Buttercup Finish". Like the original Buttercup Kaoru also has an alter-ego ''Mange'' although it is never shown in the anime episodes, but instead shown in the Japanese openings along with the rest of the girls. Abilities '''Can curl her tongue:' Only one of her sisters who can Sonic scream Fire Whip Black Hurricane Glow Eyes Energy Orb (colored light green) Thunder Clap ' '''Tornado - '''To be considered her special ability to some fans. Her tornado is a more destructive and forceful compared to her sisters. '''Superhuman Strength '- Buttercup can lift the most weight out of the trio. '''Superhuman Speed - Buttercup is a quarter of a half fast than Blossom, falling third behind her sisters. She rather uses hand-to-hand combat instead of speed. Invulnerability - Buttercup is most definitely bulletproof and immune to all that can hurt the average Metahuman, Mutany blasters with little to no sort of pain. Enhanced Durability - Quoted as the toughest of the three sisters, Buttercup proves to remain in fighting condition throughout some of the toughest battles with villains, and always outlasting her sisters. Hand to Hand combat - Buttercup is best in Hand to Hand combat. Empathy: Can maniuplate and control other people's emotions, ranked #2 Telekinsis: Move people or objects with her mind, tied with Bubbles Telepathy: She can talk to people through her mind links, tied with Bubbles Ground Manipulation: Can control the ground beneath her feet Geokinsis: '''Can control and manipulate the Earth '''Super Hacker: Can hack into any database in the universe, tied with Bubbles Likes *Money *Fighting with everyone *Her green blanket, "Blankie" *Using her powers and fists *Night parties *Green *Hitting a scrap of meat *Her favorite cereal *Fighting *Airboxing *Kicking some butt *Karate *Dodgeball *Water Guns *Playing toys: mostly action-figures *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *Blossom *Taking the role as the middle child of the girls *Bubbles *Scaring her sisters *Sports *Hardcore Rock Music *Metalcore Music *Party Music *Punk Music *Rock Music *The Professor *The Sun Shining *The City of Townsville *Her own kindness *Spicy food *Garlic *Hotline *Butch *Anna Goldman *Brick *Boomer *The Strongshine Girls *Bunny *Banana *Bell Dislikes *Crime and villains *Rainy days *Taking Baths *The Powerpunk Girls *Monsters *The Town of Citiesville *Cleaning *Mojo Jojo *The Gangreen Gang *Classical Music *Pop Music *Hiphop Music *Eating vegetables *Liver and Onions *Losing *Girly stuff (Especially dresses) *School subjects *HIM *Spiders *The Beat-Alls *Brute *Brat *Berserk *Opressor Plutonium *Sedusa *Princess Morbucks (Hates with a passion) *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Make Up *Ace *Darrik Hendrickson *Damian Hendrickson *Darian Hendrickson *Chick Flicks Relationships Blossom (Sister; Sibling Rivalry) Bubbles (Sister; Sometimes has a grudge and due to her babyish nature ) Professor Utonium (Father) Brute (Arch-Enemy) Berserk (Enemy) Brat (Enemy) Butch (Boyfriend) Brick (Friend) Boomer (Friend) Anna Goldman (BFF) Darrik Hendrickson (Ex-Boyfriend) Bobby Green (Ex-Boyfriend) Mr. Weasel (Ally) Principal Skarr (Ally) Ms Marpel (Teacher) Ms Keene (Teacher) Ms Bellum (Ally) Jenny Wakeman (Ally) Courage (Ally) Otto (Ally) Jack (Friend/Ally/Teacher) Coop (Ally) Dib (Ally) Grim (Ally) Mandy (Ally) Gaz (Friend) Timmy Turner (Ally) Og (Friend) Mike (Friend) Bunny (Sister) Cosmo (Friend) Wanda (Friend) Chowder (Friend) Jimmy Neutron (Ally) Artwork Love_by_Erix3423.jpg|Buttercup and Ketil was in Love Fusionfall_Buttercup_1_by_Seiryuga.jpg|Buttercup in FusionFall|link=Buttercup PPGD buttercup.jpg|Buttercup in PPGD Buttercup-Robin-powerpuff-girls-7397656-494-594.jpg|Buttercup The Girl Wonder|link=Buttercup 2008-6-14-2-1.gif|Mushy Buttercup! 2008-7-13-2.jpg|Little Buttercup! 2008-9-15-1.jpg|Bubbles and Buttercup 2004-5-4-1.jpg|Blush Me! Teenbuttercup.gif|Teen Buttercup 2008-4-5-0.jpg|Sailor Buttercup! 2008-4-27-2.jpg|Ready to Fight! 2008-4-19-2.jpg|A JAPANESE ME 20188_1264322486232_full.jpg|Buttercup vs Brute Adult Buttercup.png|Adult Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Son and Daughter Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family picture Buttercup's Room.jpg|My room Kaoruhenshin.gif|Henshin Kaoru Matsubara-Powered Buttercup.png|Powered Buttercup Butch by turtlehill-d4w3wfu.jpg|Prince Princess buttercup by turtlehill-d41wru5.jpg|Princess Toon fantasy buttercup by turtlehill-d39cui9.jpg|Princess Toonfantasy butch by turtlehill-d3f5hrj.jpg|Prince Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d39554p.jpg|TF Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|TF Cartoon party by turtlehill-d424l3f.jpg|Party Buttercup by turtlehill-d4v6g6e.jpg|Princess Sisters by turtlehill-d4qomq1.jpg|Sisters Girls side by turtlehill-d56fyaa.jpg|The Girls' Side Buttercup and jack by turtlehill-d3gmdes.jpg|Jack & Buttercup Toon fantasy 5 story leaving by turtlehill-d494rol.jpg|Journey Trick or treat by turtlehill-d4eki5o.jpg|Halloween Sommoner mac by turtlehill-d57ofni.jpg|Mac Warrior elsa by turtlehill-d57xmx8.jpg|Elsa Samurai jack by turtlehill-d57x9qh.jpg|Jack Wizard dexter by turtlehill-d57t0gl.jpg|Dexter Mandy and mindy by turtlehill-d4z7fad.jpg|Mandy & Mindy Toon fantasy irwin by turtlehill-d3lde6f.jpg|Irwin Toon fantasy mandy by turtlehill-d3k8p83.jpg|Mandy Toon fantasy billy by turtlehill-d3k8oeq.jpg|Billy Toonfantasy numbuh 3 by turtlehill-d3j861l.jpg|Kuki Toon fantasy numbuh 5 by turtlehill-d3j8890.jpg|Abagail Toon fantasy numbuh 4 by turtlehill-d3j87p8.jpg|Wallaby Toon fantasy numbuh 2 by turtlehill-d3j853f.jpg|Hogie Toon fantasy utonium by turtlehill-d3b6dwi.jpg|Utonium Toonfantasy elsa by turtlehill-d3dhhob.jpg|Elsa Toonfantasy jack by turtlehill-d3cxvig.jpg|Jack Toon fantasy deedee by turtlehill-d3i9mep.jpg|Dee-Dee Toon fantasy story 4 fairy by turtlehill-d494r5c.jpg|Octi Jack by turtlehill-d4adwv9.jpg|Jack Powered buttercup gaia by turtlehill-d4y9w81.jpg|Powered Buttercup Gaia Friends by turtlehill-d4qwlj3.jpg|Best Friends BuTTerCuP_x_BuTcH_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Let's Play ButTeRcUp_X_BUtcH_II_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|BC & Butch buttercup_scketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d45xzr4.jpg|Sketches Get_Up_Buttercup_by_HMontes.jpg|Waking Up the Hard Way Buttburn_For_Buttercup_by_HMontes.jpg|Buttburn Buttercup_Tells_Facts_Of_Life.jpg|Facts of Life powerpuff_goddess_buttercup_by_nzz1-d4g60k4.jpg|Goddess Ppgd butch and buttercup by propimol-d3dju5n.jpg|School Butch and buttercup by propimol-d528bm6.jpg|Sketches Butch and buttercup by propimol-d3dkmp3.jpg|Prom 48001u06i 26wbo ppgz-fan004-1 pte1.gif|Attack KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode52 PIC05.jpg|Kaoru's Dream Ppgz0213.gif|Attack PPGZ2.gif|PPGZ Ppgz41 random047.jpg|Powered Buttercup Ppgz all dressed up.jpg|PPG PPGZ as RG by isuzu9.jpg|PPGZ Ppgz tv0004.PNG|Kaoru Matsubara Ppgz tv0042.jpg|Buttercup Ppgz tv0046.jpg|Matsubara Kaoru Ppgz tv0108.jpg|PPGZ Ppgz tv0196.gif|Ramen Wall ppgz pretty girls by bipinkbunny-d384a0l.png|PPGZ Opposites__Butch_and_Buttercup_by_BiPinkBunny.png|Green Z ppgz_neos_buttercup_by_reizeropein-d4tlxtm.jpg|Powered Buttercup Neos buthc_and_buttercup_o_o_by_val3riao0o-d3g61xu.jpg|Kiss Butch_and_Powered_Buttercup_by_BiPinkBunny.jpg|Green Team you_is_so_cute_buttercup_by_bipinkbunny-d4n64sb.png|Cute Buttercup__s_Cold_by_HMontes.jpg|Cold kaoru_vision_of_hell_by_bipinkbunny-d4own46.png|Her Version of Hell buttercup_psg_style_by_natsumi_chan0wolf-d3cbqi7.png|Teenager BC Trivia *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z was designed after Akane from Ranma ½. *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z has a similar hairstyle to Goku from Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai series. *Buttercup is one of the main characters in of the popular snafu's webcomic, PowerPuff Girls Doujinishi. She is a tad more aggressive than her TV counterpart, and she has an innocent fangirl crush on Samurai Jack. *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese (however, in Powerpuff Girls Z, the show is in Japanese, with slight English). *Ironically despite her being the tough, violent Powerpuff Girl, she has showed a softer side from time to time, for example in Paste Makes Waste, where she apologizes to Elmer even though she hates doing that, Cover Up, where she has a blanket which she thinks is the only way to become a great fighter, All Chalked Up, where she regrets making Bubbles cry and apologizes to her, and in Makes Zen to Me, where she finally learns her lesson on how to be calm and merciful to villains. Plus, she often shows a need to be special, as shown in Nuthin' Special. *Interview of the PPG movie, she said that her favorite villian she likes to beat up is Rocko Socko, a gorilla who she had punched and have giant metal hands. *She was the only one who did not like to kiss a rowdy ruff boy. *Buttercup's personality is very similar to Rainbow Dash, a tomboy-pegasus pony from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (whose creator, Lauren Faust, contributed to the the Powerpuff Girls). They are both very tough and competetive, though Rainbow is not as aggressive and coniving as Buttercup. *Buttercup From Powerpuff Girls Z Bears the Resemblance to Dan Kuto From Naruto Series and Optimus Prime from Transformers Series. Category:Superheroes Category:Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Teams Category:Female Characters Category:Toon Fantasy